


slippery

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: dean and sam haven't seen each other since sam became king of hell.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	slippery

When Dean opens the door, Sam is seated crosslegged, looking like he was meditating or some shit. Figured even after becoming a demonic evil mastermind, Sam was still a nerd. Out of the chains. "Hey," he said sharply. And immediately regretted it as those eyes snapped open, yellow and bright and predatory, zeroing in with laser-precise focus on his face. 

"Yes?" Sam's voice is milky smooth and ice cold. 

"How the fuck'd you get out?" he barked, immediately moving to block the door. Fast as thought, there was a hand wrapped almost delicately around his throat. 

"Same way I'll get past Bobby," Sam said simply, and gold flooded Dean's vision. Then everything was dim. He wasn't in control of his limbs. His own voice laughed. 

"Thanks for the ride," Sam said, and Dean faded into the back of his own mind.


End file.
